1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric storage device and a structure to mount the electric storage device to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272520 describes a storage module including a plurality of storage cells that are stacked together and a pair of end plates stacked on outer surfaces of the stack of storage cells, the storage cells and the end plates being fastened together by stack members. A pair of reinforcing members are stacked on outer surfaces of the pair of end plates of the storage module in the stacking direction, and are fixed to a pair of support plates with pins at the bottom ends thereof.
Electric storage devices including a plurality of storage modules are generally configured such that a plurality of storage cells included in each storage module are electrically connected to each other with a storage-cell busbar and storage-module terminals provided at the ends of the storage-cell busbars are electrically connected to each other with storage-module busbars.